clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems
Gems are the in-game currency used to advance players' villages. When players first download the game they begin with 500 Gems . Gems can be earned in the game or purchased with real money. The Pirate Flag, Mighty Statue and Builder's Huts are the only items you can purchase with gems. Gems can be used to buy Resources or speed up updates. Buying Gems Gems are available in the shop in the following amounts; *Pile of Gems (500) - $5.49(AUD) *Bag of Gems (1200) - $10.49(AUD) *Sack of Gems (2500) - $20.99(AUD) *Box of Gems (6500) - $51.99(AUD) *Chest of Gems (14000) - $109.99(AUD) Gems 500.jpeg Gems 1200.jpeg Gems 2500.jpeg Gems 6500.jpeg Gems 14000.jpeg *Pile of Gems (500) - $4.99(US) *Bag of Gems (1200) - $9.99(US) *Sack of Gems (2500) - $19.99(US) *Box of Gems (6500) - $49.99(US) *Chest of Gems (14000) - $99.99(US) *Pile of Gems (500) - £2.99(GBP) *Bag of Gems (1200) - £6.99(GBP) *Sack of Gems (2500) - £13.99(GBP) *Box of Gems (6500) - £34.99(GBP) *Chest of Gems (14000) - £69.99(GBP) *Pile of Gems (500) - €4.49(EUR) *Bag of Gems (1200) - €8.99(EUR) *Sack of Gems (2500) - €17.99(EUR) *Box of Gems (6500) - €44.99(EUR) *Chest of Gems (14000) - €89.99(EUR) Earning Gems Gems can be earned in the game by completing Achievements or clearing Obstacles. When trees, rocks, bushes, etc. are removed, Gem count.jpeg|Your Gem count Win gems.jpeg Achievements icon.png|Achievements icon players receive a small amount of xp (level points) and sometimes earn between 1 - 3 Gems. When you complete challenges in the Achievements menu, for example, 'clear 50 obstacles', players are rewarded with Gems. When players reach 1250 Trophies, they receive 450 Gems. This is the most gems you will be able to be awarded with achievements, so use them wisely. Another way to earn gems is to clear Obstacles ,Obstacles are a never ending source of gems. Another way to earn Gems is to be one in the Top 10 Players of the Top 3 Clans. At the end of each week the Top 3 Clans earn 10000 Gems for 1st, 5000 Gems for 2nd and 3000 Gems for 3rd which are divided equally amongst the Top 10 Players. Gem Usage Gems can be used in the game for many things. As players progress through the game they will come to realize the value of having extra builders. These can only be purchased with Gems. The first two builders are easily obtained, it is the third and subsequent builders that are harder to come by unless players are prepared to spend real money on purchasing Gems. When players upgrade items in their village a builder is required. Upgrades take various amounts of time, Buy elixir.jpeg Finish upgrade.jpeg Boost troops.jpeg Buy gold.jpeg Fill elixir 100%.jpeg Fill elixir 50%.jpeg Fill elixir 10%.jpeg Fill gold 100%.jpeg Fill gold 50%.jpeg Fill gold 10%.jpeg Fill darkelixir3.jpeg Fill darkelixir2.jpeg Fill darkelixir1.jpeg increasing with each upgrade. Spending Gems will speed up this time and free up the builder sooner. The same system applies to speeding up training and upgrading troops, spell making and gold and elixir production. Lots of buildings have a 'Boost' facility which allows players to boost the production speed of Troops, Spells, Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors, and Dark Elixir Drills with gems. Players can use Gems to fill the Gold Storage, Elixir Storage, or Dark Elixir Storage by 10%, 50% or 100%. The Mighty Statue and the Pirate Flag are Decorations that can only be purchased with Gems. Shields can only be bought with Gems. Shields come in 1 day, 2 day and 7 day forms, costing 100 gems, 150 gems and 250 gems respectively. Purchasing shields has a cool down to prevent possible abuse, the cool downs for the three shields are 5 days, 10 days and 35 days. All About Gems: How to use your gems most effectively. Gems, Money, and Big Spenders: How top level players use gems to stay ahead, and how much some are willing to pay. Calculators Buying Gold or Elixir with Gems Buying Dark Elixir with Gems Buying Time with Gems Buying Gems with $USD Category:Gems Category:Resources